


A Surprise Gift

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adorable Judith Grimes, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Birthday Party, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Good Brother Merle, Kid Judith Grimes, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Surprise Gifts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Merle, cuteness, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Rick and Daryl throw a birthday party for Judith and Merle comes over with a special gift for his niece.





	A Surprise Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antigonesev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigonesev/gifts).



Today was an important one in the Grimes household. Judith's tenth  
birthday.  
  
Rick and Daryl were busy in the backyard putting up the last of  
the decorations while their daughter was distracted, playing with  
her friend Sophia who lived two houses down.  
  
Placing the last balloon onto the deck's railing Daryl stood back  
admiring his and Rick's handiwork. The backyard looked beautiful,  
pale yellow and white streamers wound their way around the deck's  
railing, pergola and the double doors leading into the house.  
  
Three tables including the one's for the presents and cake were  
covered in white and yellow striped table cloths with matching  
balloons on top.  
  
With the backyard set and ready to go Daryl glanced at his phone.  
He'd been waiting for a text from Merle since this morning ever  
since his brother called him yesterday saying he had the perfect  
gift for his niece.  
  
Daryl sighed. As much as he loved his brother Daryl couldn't  
help but worry about what sort of gift Merle would give his  
daughter. Silently hoping it wasn't a rocket launcher or a   
crossbow.  
  
  
Merle showed up just as the party was winding down.  
His blue Ford truck pulling into the driveway.  
  
Getting out of the truck Merle was greeted by his niece  
who came running up to him, pigtails flying behind her.  
  
"Uncle Merle!" squealed the now ten-year old wrapping  
her arms around him.  
  
Merle chuckled "happy birthday baby".  
  
Heading inside, Merle hugged Rick and Daryl  
"sorry I'm late, had ta stop by the store fer a  
few things".  
  
Daryl chuckled and patted Merle's shoulder "that's  
alright were glad yer here".  
  
Rick nodded "so Merle, what's this present for Judith  
you keep telling us about?".  
  
Merle grinned "I'm glad ya asked I'll go get it, oh  
an' get Carl too, this is fer him as well".  
  
Carl's away at camp an' won't be back till Friday" said  
Daryl putting the leftover cake in the fridge.  
  
Merle shrugged "aw that's alright I'll be back" and Merle  
left the room only to return five minutes later with two  
wrapped boxes.  
  
Everyone sat on the sofa as Merle set the first box down   
in front of his confused niece.  
  
"What's this?" inquired Judith as she stared at the neatly  
wrapped box.  
  
Merle smiled nudging the box slightly with his index  
finger "open it".  
  
Lifting the lid she reached in and pulled out a long  
tube of tennis balls, a leash, pet bowls and a brush.  
  
Judith frowned "what's all this?".  
  
Merle got up from the sofa "that's part one of yer  
gift the second half is in the other box".  
  
Still confused Judith lifted off the lid on the final  
box.  
  
Judith squealed with delight.  
  
Reaching in the little girl smiled as she removed a  
golden retriever puppy from the box.  
  
"Thank you so much uncle Merle!" giggled Judy as the  
puppy started licking her face.  
  
Rick and Daryl stared at each other stunned.  
  
Merle chuckled "yer welcome honey, now you gotta  
promise ta take care of him, he's yer responsibility".  
  
"Oh I will uncle Merle I promise" said Judith kissing the  
puppy's head.  
  
Daryl turned to his brother "a puppy? really Merle?.  
  
Merle smiled as he watched Judy pull out a small tennis  
ball and roll it along the floor for the puppy to chase.  
  
"What? nothin's better than a pup fer Lil' Asskicker, besides  
it's good for her".  
  
Daryl turned to his husband "I don' know, what do ya   
think Rick?".  
  
Rick smiled at how much fun his daughter was having "I think  
it's a great idea it'll be good for the kids an' weren't you saying  
you've been wanting a dog?".  
  
Daryl thought for a moment, he had been wanting a dog for  
a while now and even though it wasn't a hound dog, as long  
as Lil Asskicker was happy he'd be happy too.  
  
Daryl smiled "she can keep 'em, I agree it'll be good fer the  
kids".  
  
"Well I guess it's settled then, so Judy what are ya gonna   
name him?" Rick asked petting the puppy's soft fur.  
  
Judith thought for a moment then said "I'm gonna call  
him Duck".  
  
Daryl suppressed a chuckle "an' why's that?".  
  
Judith giggled as the puppy started to chasing his  
tail.  
  
"Cause he's soft, fuzzy an' yellow" chirped Judy   
happily.  
  
The three men laughed.  
  
Daryl picked up the puppy "so, what do ya  
think?" he asked the pup.  
  
Staring at him a brief moment the pup sniffed  
and licked the hunter's nose.  
  
"Duck it is then" laughed Daryl as he scratched behind  
the pup's ears.  
  
And as Daryl and Judith went to set up the food and   
water bowls Rick turned to his brother in-law.  
  
"The next time you have a surprise fer the kids be sure  
ta talk to me an' Daryl first okay?".  
  
Merle nodded "will do Rick, will do".


End file.
